


After All

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloody Kisses, F/F, Feeding, I've sinned, Morning Kisses, Multi, Sleepy Kisses, Vampires, add more tags later, eventual NSFW, lover unbound au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within this vampiric society lies the warriors that keep everyone safe. But with those new warriors comes a greater change that'd change how everything runs forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

 

“Aim for the target, what are you even doing?!” Janus hissed, “Jasper! What are you even doing?!”

Jasper growled under her breath before throwing down the gun, “I don't even like guns! They are unreliable.” She made a face and stormed out of the training area, she was approaching the day of her transformation from a fledgling to a full fledged vampire. The transformations were painful, and usually happened over night, leaving them unable to move for a couple days; this of course let them skip out on training and being sent on any missions.

Janus sighed lowly and ran his hand across his face for a moment. Honestly this was a daily thing now, and he just couldn't wait until wait until she actually finished going through her change. Everything would get better for the best; he knew that she was a great warrior, but this bitch fit she keeps throwing definitely wasn't helping her any.

“I'll go get her.” The voice snapped Janus out of his thoughts, he blinked a few times and looked over at the female who always had shades covering her eyes.

“Be my guest.” He spoke lowly before turning around and heading towards the rest of the class to get them back to work.

When Jasper was found she was pacing back and forth, growling under her breath. The female who volunteered to come get her kept her stoic look, but she made a slightly amused noise before moving closer. “You really have to get a hold of that anger of yours.” This female in particular had already went through the change but stayed unmated for the time being, it was something that was going to change once Jasper went through her own change and got use to how much bigger she would be. Leaning down the female laid her hand against the fledgling's face. “Let's go back to training, nalla.”

Jasper made a face and pushed the others hand away. “Don't tell me what to do, Garnet. For fucks sake, I don't like guns! Training isn't going to make me change that view.” She turned quickly and sulked down the hallway more, Garnet stood there and placed a hand on her hip. She didn't go after the fledgling again, Jasper would return to her on her own free will, she always did.

Garnet headed back to the training session while she let Jasper calm down about the whole ordeal; of course, she understood completely. Guns were unreliable, she herself would rather do hand to hand combat.

Some how Jasper managed to stay mad at Janus the whole training and didn't return that day, but when it was over she had a very prompt pout on her face and was patiently waiting at the door. The change definitely made Jasper act like something she wasn't and it was very amusing to watch.

Garnet took way too long to even to exit the place, and waiting was definitely not one of Jasper's strong suits, so she ended up following someone to the main street. This is where she stopped. A certain pain flew throughout her body, it _hurt_ , worse than usually what she considered to hurt.

* * *

 

_A touch. A single touch is exactly what woke her. “Jasper.” The word, her name, flew out of the persons mouth like they were in a hurry. Vampires typically sleep for decades when they are young and are watched over by the warriors. “Get up, come on.” The voice desperately tried to wake the young from her slumber, finally, a large figure loomed over top of her, moved and picked her up. She panicked for a good moment, before placing her hands on the large figures chest and peering up at them a bit tiredly. Of course being woken up suddenly came as a surprise, but she didn't fight back._

_The figure spoke gruffly to the other male that was with him, “Take her and put her with the other.” She was handed over and then took out of her home, she did reach for her mother but then it turned into a small wave. It was programmed into the young that they were eventually going to be sent off to a camp to either be a warrior or go be a Chosen; long ago Jasper was chosen for the warrior camp, she was way too big for the Chosen; all those girls were small, petite, bred for being dominate under the males. All these things Jasper was not even as a child._

_She was taken off to camp, along with a total of three other females. They were fairly large for females too, bred to be warriors._

_Arriving at the camp all of the girls were wide awake, and looking at the place that was spread before them. It was a large area filled with large males, who obviously were warriors who were taken off the field to teach them, but there were a few females scattered about; blood slaves. That's exactly what they were, sure they were something that weren't seen very often but in camps those who preoccupied the area was mostly young who haven't mated yet and they needed a way to feed, and the older warriors were either without a mate or theirs was probably killed off. That's the only plausible reason they would even offer to train the young._

_The first few days of the camp were relatively easy. They were fitted for armor that they would use during combat training, they also had to fit weapons to their personality. The female who was about the size of Jasper at this stage was fitted with a shield (later she saw that one of the blood slaves helped that one decorate with roses, which is when Jasper deemed she'd forever call that one Rose), one that was smaller than Jasper was fitted with gloves with brass knuckles put together, along with the gloves themselves laced with some of the sharpest metal on the outside (from the first time she saw that one she really didn't like her, she was too quiet, always seemed like she judging everyone), then the last one was smaller than all of them, she was definitely scrappy, and Jasper took an instant liking to her, but she was fitted with a whip with dangerous shardinel braided into the length of the whip (she was the best one to hang out with during free time, but during combat training she seemed to take it the least serious, the trainers guessed she'd be dead by her first battle)._

* * *

 

“Jasper. Get up.” That voice. It was one she knew so well. But it was a dream, it was always a dream. Jasper attempted to get up but pain flared through her whole body; it was almost like being set on fire while simultaneously being electrocuted. Getting up wasn't going to happen, so she opted for just making a pained noise and moving to place a hand over her face. “Figured.” The voice's hand went to stroke her head lightly. “You're lucky I brought you back or you probably would have been trampled by dozens of fledglings.”

“Fuck me.” Was the only thing that was remotely comprehensible. She had no idea what was happening, but she finally cracked an eye open to see what was surrounding her; there was Garnet, course, then there was an elder, and then Janus, and finally her _whard_. Only then did she instantly regret cursing.

Her _whard_ stepped forward, and moved Garnet out of his way, he placed his cool hand against, now noticing, hot body. “It's time, you use to be so little, I'm so proud.” There was a chance that Jasper could die through this process, the chance was very high; that's the only reason why many of the warriors that were trained don't actually end up being warriors, they ended up _dead_ because of the _change_.

The process lasted throughout the night; Garnet ended up crawling in the bed with her, always making sure to have a cool rag with her so she'd be able make sure Jasper didn't get too overheated. But when she eventually fell asleep she had no clue what happened.

* * *

 

_“Amethyst.” The trainer snapped, finally, they were usually highly patient with the females that were t_ _raining to become warriors but today Amethyst crossed the line entirely. Apparently she had told the blood slave that was assigned to the trainer that he didn't need her and that she could go, and then placed a cup of water that was dyed red with berries on the table for the trainer. The trainer wasn't at all pleased. “Since you wanna act like a child, then fine, I'll make an example of you.”_

_All the other females were highly confused, what did he mean exactly when he said 'example'? This question was answered quickly._

_The trainer grabbed the small female by the wrist and shoved his hand through her whole torso, ripping her heart out, when he pulled his arm back he held her heart in his hand. He watched the light in her eyes go dim. But he smirked. “War is brutal, training is harder than war. If you wanna play around then your heart will be ripped out.” He tossed her body to the side, then dropped the females heart to the ground, and watched it splatter as he brought his foot down. “May she rest peacefully in the fade.”_

_Jasper inhaled sharply, Amethyst was a good warrior, she had potential and he just killed her like it was nothing, he saw the intention in her eyes. He always did. Moving the trainer quickly lashed out and grabbed a fist full of Jasper's hair and yanked it to the side. Jasper let out a low hiss as the trainer spoke gruffly. “Try little one, I've taken on armies, I could crush you easier than I did her.”_

“ _Don't. Let her go.” Jasper was highly surprised it wasn't Rose who said something it was the other one, the one who always kept quiet and watched all that was around her._

* * *

 

“Garnet.” Jasper sat up quickly in bed and inhaled sharply. It was pitch black around her this time. She made a low noise as she swung her legs out of the bed and stood up to trudge to the nearby bathroom. Fuck her head. Everything still hurt but not as much as it did hours ago. When she trudged by the mirror she stopped in her tracks, she back tracked, and stared in the mirror. She was bigger. Much bigger. This was definitely a change, she ran her hands lightly against the muscles that made themselves very prominent on her body. She then moved and ran her hands down her torso, then stopped at her waist line. She did it, she managed to survive the change. Praise the Scribe Virgin. Jasper took the time only then to go to the bathroom.

After reemerging, Garnet was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her quietly; always something Garnet did, it was weird at times. Jasper cocked her head to the side and let a small smirk pull at her lips. “What?”

“Nothing. You did it.”

“I know I did.” Jasper moved across the room, and stopped at the bed, standing in front of Garnet, this time, the formally bigger female, looked up and let a quick smile pull at her lips. The bigger one, this time, rolled her eyes and leaned down some. “How come it feels like I've been dropped on a field of cactus and then had hundreds of pounds of weights dropped down too?”

“Side affect from changing. Hurts, doesn't it?”

“Like a bitch.”

They two ended up staring at each other for the longest time before Garnet moved a hand and ran her fingertips against Jasper's triceps. “I found you on main street, I honestly thought someone got in and killed you. It would have been a shame for you to survive training only to get this far and get killed.”

Jasper let out a short curt laugh. “Right. Someone kill me? That's funny.”

The silence fell between them once again, it would have stayed that way if it wasn't for the other side affect of the change. Japser moved and pressed her lips roughly against Garnet's, locking them into an equally rough but passionate kiss. Garnet's fingers skidded from Jasper's triceps all the way up into her hair, while the other female slowly pressed Garnet to the bed. The kiss never breaking, hands going from hair to faces to hips to running across stomachs.

Jasper's leg moved and pressed itself between Garnet's legs as their kisses became more wet and a bit sloppy. Eventually the bigger pulled away from the kiss, their breath was labored from such a kiss. It was something that was highly overdue.

Garnet moved her head slightly to press a light kiss into Jasper's nose. “You need to rest, the change wears out ones body.” She moved and pulled Jasper into the bed, and getting her under the covers, smoothing down her hair and laying with her. “Now sleep.”

Jasper was tempted to just disobey and go and try to do something else, but at this point her body and mind were so tired she couldn't. So instead she opted to laying her arm across the others waist and pressing her head into the pillow and yawning. It wasn't long till she was out again.

* * *

 

_The fact that she even told the trainer to leave Jasper alone had surprised the larger female a lot. She expected such from Rose, but that one? No. The trainer released Jasper without another word. She went and rubbed her head as her eyes flickered to look at the other female who so boldly told him to stop._

_Jasper continually stared at her; the dark skin, dark semi-curly hair, the eyes. The females eyes were something. One was brown while the other was this gorgeous piercing blue. Honestly blue was one of Jasper's favorite colors. The only reason she could see the females eyes this day was due to the fact it was so dark. The darker days are the days she could see them, the others eyes were sensitive to the light._

_Jasper moved from where she was, and made a huffing sound, a small part of her wanted to thank the female for sticking up for her but the rest of her wanted to retaliate and tell her that she was completely capable of handling the trainer herself. She did neither._

_That's how most days went, the doing of chores, then training, and hunting, and then they were allowed to retire for the night. Each night, course, became increasingly harder and harder. Each night they'd go to bed with new scars that were not there the previous day._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Amethyst I swear! She was just needed that part. Amethyst is a precious child. I love her, promise.


End file.
